Everlasting Love
by KanamexYuuki fan
Summary: In their wonderland, Kaname and Yuuki are paid a visit by a saddened Zero. They could escape, but the arrival of a new person greatly affects their lives. The first 3 chapters suck, but please bear with me until then! REVIEW! I'll come after you! jks.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, it's KanamexYuuki fan here!**

**This is my first story, I'm so proud of myself *sniffles/wipes eyes*.**

**I really hope to see reviews, so please do so! This chapter isn't the best, but the next ones will be better! I promise!**

**

* * *

**Yuuki looked up. She was in her home, in which she lived with her -oniisama, Kaname. She had been living there for over a year, but the memories etched into it got stronger by day. She was in love with the place. Everyday, she would wake up to the bright sun that she would sense coming from the window through the blinds. She originally didn't have a room with windows, but Kaname knew of her love for the outdoors, so he gave her a room with a window with a view of the rose garden. The garden in itself was magical. You could find roses of every colour growing in that exquisite garden. The waxy petals would gleam in the sun, warming Yuuki's heart and soul.

She would then wake up, if Kaname was awake, she would stay with him, talking her heart out and sometimes just sitting there with him was relaxing for her. Kaname, like other vampires slept in the day and awoke at night. Yuuki kept on trying to change her own habits, but it was harder than she had thought. Her hours were still sometimes messed up, but once her sleeping patterns changed even slightly, it was hard to get them back to their original state. When Kaname was asleep, she would pick up a book and read. Sometimes, she would play the piano. The piano was something that she absolutely loved. Its gentle music would keep her in a state of peace and helped her to think **(AN: Yes, she actually thinks once in a while)** about things that constantly flitted over in her mind.

Later in the day, she would fix herself some human food. She still ate it, it just wasn't as nutritious as blood was. Her throat wouldn't feel any better if she was thirsty, but it gave her something to do, and was still good for her. When Hanabusa Aido woke up, he would get ready to teach her both human subjects AND vampire knowledge that was needed for a young pureblood. Yuuki wasn't the best student one could find in this cruel world, but seeing as she had been deemed the most important girl by Kaname, the pureblood prince, and she herself was a pureblood princess, he couldn't do anything about it.

After her lessons (or sometimes before the end of it) Kaname would come into the room and bring Yuuki with him. The sun would either be sundown, or pitch black outside. Kaname would bring her to one of the many rooms in the mansion that their parents left behind. He would tell her of some memories, but sometimes, he would just hold her close and that was it. Neither of them would move, fearing to break the seemingly fragile moment. Yuuki would always be able to look in Kaname's eyes and find some of his undying love for her in their depths. She would shiver, thinking how lucky she was and wondering why she was the one that he loves.

This would the the everyday lives of Kaname and Yuuki, but sometimes, Kaname would have to go out for business (Yuuki never asks what it is) and Yuuki would be lonely, but it sometimes felt nice to finally have some of her own time to write and play **(A/N: she's kind of childish and stills enjoy playing Monopoly)**. She would write stories, for they would let her say anything she wanted, and she could make her characters a certain way that would appeal just to her. Also, she would write some letters, to Yori-chan, her best friend from Cross Academy. She would tell Yori what happened around the house/mansion and ask about her dear friend's life. She would then give the letters to Aido, whom she suspected of having a minor crush on Yori-chan. She didn't approve, though, because she knew that Aido was a playboy and he wouldn't be able to stay with Yori for long, their love would probably only last for a month, max.

* * *

**That brings you to the end of the horrible first chapter of _Everlasting Love_. **

**PLEASE! R&R! Reviews are my LIFE!**

**Please oblige, I'll be so so so so so happy!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

**I'm back, miss me?**

**Love ya too!**

**Anyways, by the end of Chapter 2, I expect at least 2 reviews (hint hint nudge nudge).**

**Well, here it is! It's mostly what had happened before (in the anime show).  


* * *

**

In the case of Yori and Aido, Yuuki was thankful that she was a pureblood vampire. Her words had a lot more power than Aido's, and so, with a just a word, he couldn't do anything to Yori.

Pureblood vampires were the rulers of the vampires, depending on how pure their blood truly was. They had much more power than the other vampires, ex) more strength, supernatural powers that vary in every vampire, keener senses and much more. Their supernatural powers were the ones that the Noble class vampires also had. The only difference was that the Nobles only had one power at the max. but the purebloods had no limit to their powers. They could move inanimate objects, control elements, foresee the future etc. These powers were to keep the purebloods safe from their subordinates, who were always hungry for power, and a pureblood's blood is precisely the thing that gives them the most power.

The society was like a pyramid, there were the few purebloods at the top, a handful of Noble families below, regular vampires that had some human blood in them (mixed breeds), and the lowest born vampires. Those that weren't on this list were level Es. They were humans that had been bitten by purebood vampires and were slowly losing their grip on their sanity. They would turn into vampires themselves, but they had no conscience and they would be better dead than alive. They would prey on random humans, mostly draining them till they were dead.

Kuran Yuuki and Kuran Kaname were the ones of the purest blood in the vampire society. They could rule the whole vampire world if they wanted to. They were purebloods. For purebloods, they weren't allowed to drink human blood in particular. This was because of the fact that every time they bit someone, the person would turn into a Level E. This was the reason that they would either drink from a vampire (this brings honour to the lucky vampire's family if it were just a Noble or someone of lower class) or eat the blood tablets. Blood tablets kept their hunger in check, but it isn't nearly as sustaining as real blood. Since the vampire whose blood is being sucked gets attached to the "sucker" purebloods wouldn't do it often.

They would usually drink from their loved one's neck, deepening their love and getting a meal in the process. It was fabled that one could be truly satiated when you drank the blood of the one that you love entirely and loves you entirely as well.

Kaname would have given anything up to have Yuuki love him only, but he knew that it was impossible. Part of Yuuki's heart belonged to Zero, whom she met as a young girl and had developed a close bond with over the years. Unknown to oblivious Yuuki, Zero loved her dearly and romantically. Yuuki loved Zero only very slightly in the way that he loved her. In truth, she loved Kaname the most, but the small piece of her heart that had enveloped Zero was now making Kaname unable to quench his thirst entirely.

But the thing was, Kaname was just satisfied that Yuuki had chosen to be with him for eternity. He couldn't bear life itself if he knew that his Yuuki wouldn't come back to him. I would slowly wither away and break down into nothingness.

* * *

**Sorry guys, the last two chapters have been REALLY boring (I admit it).**

**But don't worry, the next chapters are REALLY filled with action!**

**See ya later.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! The exciting/tragic stuff is happening soon!**

***rubs hands together in anticipation***

**People! There have been 121 hits on my story, _Everlasting Love_, but I only have 1 review!**

**And that review is made my ME!**

**How sad is that?**

**PLEASE, give me some reviews, if you don't, I'll make my Kaname suck your blood *hehe*. LOLz!**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**Yuuki and Kaname were in their room **(A/N: they don't actually sleep together, if you get what I mean - she's still a virgin!)****. **Kaname had something to say. "Yuuki, I know this is sudden and I'm sorry, but I have to leave the house for a while. I'll be gone for about three days. Aido will take care of things, so don't worry."

"Oniisama, I don't think that I can relax if Aido is left in charge of the house." She sighed, Aido was such a child at times.

Kaname chuckled, "Don't worry, he's under the strictest orders. You have the final word, so he can't make you do anything you don't want to. Just don't run away from here, my love."

At this, Yuuki blushed prettily, and Kaname wondered when she had gotten so pretty. Suddenly, he missed her. Kaname surprised her by easing his mouth over hers. Yuuki was unresponsive for the first few moments of the kiss, but then realized what was happening and started to move along. When they came for air, they both were breathing hard (they hold their breaths for the longest possible time) and Yuuki was blushing just the way that Kaname loved so dearly.

_Yuuki tastes of vanilla,_ he thought. He licked his lips, savoring the kiss again. "I'll miss you, oniisama!" Yuuki declared.

"So will I, but be a good girl, so I won't have to worry about you. You know, you can always control Aido if you need to with your powers."

"You know I hate doing that. It makes him powerless to oppose me, he's no more than a robot with powers to make ice!" Yuuki pouted, something that made Kaname want to change the world to make her not do.

He pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear, and he stood up, "I have to go, Yuuki. I have to make it on time." Yuuki made another face, one that made Kaname curse his duties as a pureblood. If he didn't have them, he wouldn't have to see Yuuki is such pain and sadness.

"Goodbye, oniisama." With that, Kaname swept out of the room, knowing that he wouldn't be able to go if he looked into those beautiful and caring chocolate brown eyes. He could drown in those eyes and not regret it, he was drawn to them. He got to the limo and got in, waving to Yuuki, who was waving back at the window. He put on a smile but in heart, he hated leaving their home. He feared that something would go amiss and his Yuuki would be in danger.

Yuuki sighed as her enhanced eyesight lost track of her older brother. "Come one, Yuuki-sama, we have to return to your studies," a strict Aido said. Aido fell to the floor in shock when he saw that Yuuki was actually walking towards the studying room. However, Yuuki's heart was just too heavy to notice at that moment.

**In the vampire hunter association:**

Zero Kiryuu, a vampire hunter was sitting in a meeting. He was fiddling with his gun, the Bloody Rose, a gun that was made to kill vampires and was proved to be fatal. _Why do I have to sit at these meetings? It's not like I'm about to run for mayor! _Then, a thought struck him, _oh right, I'm a potential next president for the association. _

"Zero," a hunter named Suzaku spoke. "As you know, we all support you in the election for the president of the association." Zero nodded his head for Suzaku to continue "We have received genuine information on easy pickings. Killing a pureblood will surely get you the win of the election, right?" The other members sitting around the table nodded. Zero simply looked up from his gun to show that he was listening.

"This is the newest case. The strongest purebloods, the Kurans are our targets."

Zero's blood froze at the statement. He may have tried to erase Yuuki from his memory, but he could never truly erase the one that he had loved for years and still did. He had vowed to find Yuuki and kill her on that day she left Cross Academy, but he had wanted to put that off for as long as possible by putting most of his attention on work for the vampire hunters by tracking down Level Es.

Suzaku continued, "Well, my sources tell me that the brother is leaving the sister for business with some Noble vampires. This leaves the sister almost defenseless. She has only returned to the vampire world for a little more than a year. She'll probably be an easy target. Now, don't mess with the older brother. He's the one that has harnessed all his powers well and has full control of them. He even has control of the people around him, so don't go after him, Zero."

Zero wanted to dearly get out of this, but he had realized that he was merely a pawn of Suzaku. He would be made the so-called president of the vampire hunters, but the one truly benefiting was Suzaku. If Zero ever got into the position, he would be giving Suzaku many rights that would benefit him. It would enable Suzaku a lot of money and power. Zero couldn't call quits on it, because, if he didn't continue with the job, he wouldn't have something to distract him from life, no use for the potential he has, no privileges of guns and safe houses, and no information on Level Es.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of this chapter.**

**I better be seeing more reviews...**

**I may go on strike! - jokes jokes, I won't.**

**But I really mean it for the reviews.**

**You can always put me down for alerts as well. Those are also quite satisfying.**

**Thanx for reading up till now.**

**I'll write more asap!**

**See ya! And love ya!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, what in the world happened to my asking for REVIEWS?**

**I only got one from my FAVORITE reader: Sweets and Dreams, jokes jokes, I love you all!  
**

**Will someone else give me a review?**

**Anyways, I'm going to leave for two weeks, but you can always check up on me after Jan. 4 for a new chapter.**

**What do you think? Should I make my story really long or a shorter one?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has been copyrighted. I would never purposely steal from Hino-sama without giving her credit, so this means that MATSURI HINO-SAMA is the one that made up Vampire Knight!

* * *

**

Zero packed his belongings into a duffel bag. He had been given the mission to kill Yuuki by the association. _Sorry, Yuuki. Please tell me that you will live through this_. His heart had been pushed aside for important matters (position rising in the association). Yuuki, his first love (and probably his last) was the target. She being a pureblood was the main reason that she had been the one to be targeted.

Zero sighed, he still had a heavy heart; he didn't want to go and kill his love, but he had to. He was being forced to. As Zero pushed articles of clothing, blood tablets and his iPod into his duffel bag (he travels light), he found a photo album in his cupboard.

_What's this?_ he thought. Then he realized, it was an album that Cross Kaien, his adopted father, had made for him.

Kaien had known of the closeness his two children both whom he had taken under his wing and were not his own children, but nevertheless, he loved them like no other.

The chairman had made this out of concern for his son. He knew that Zero had loved Yuuki in a more than brotherly way, and felt that he should do something to make him feel better about Yuuki leaving Cross Academy to Kaname's home. It was a collection of pictures that had either him or Yuuki.

Most of them didn't have his face, only an object covering it. This was due to the fact that Zero didn't like taking pictures. Now, as he looked through the album, he realized that he should have taken more of the pictures with his face in there. He realized that there weren't many pictures that had him AND Yuuki with their faces uncovered and paying attention to the camera.

_Yuuki, why? Why did you have to be a vampire? You don't even act like one of those disgusting bloodsuckers._ Zero thought. Now he really wished for a picture with him and Yuuki smiling (he rarely smiled to people other than Yuuki), as he knew that vampire bodies couldn't be kept in something, they would turn into piles of dust. Only purebloods have a prettier way of dying. They would have sparkles coming from their fatal wound or injury (it can't be a disease because they don't get sick). The sparkles were blue and they flew into the night sky, never to be seen again. When a certain amount of sparkles had gone, the vampire would shatter like glass, but the particles would be released into the world as well.

Zero wanted something to remember Yuuki with. Preferably, he wanted something that he could touch, not a memory or a speech coming from someone. "Zero, it's time for you to leave," Suzaku said.

"Coming," he growled irritably. He just wanted to look through some pictures, I mean what's wrong with that?

Zero got up, putting on his coat and slinging the bag over his shoulder. As he left the apartment, he saw a car outside. Suzaku waved towards it saying,"That's your ride, Zero. Have a successful trip!"

Zero nodded and got into the car. Suzaku watched as Zero's car moved across the horizon. He put his fingers in his mouth and whistled, **(A/N: It's the traditional whistle, not the one where you can whistle to a tune, but the really shrill high one.)** almost immediately, a man came from the building. "I want to follow that car. You! Drive to the place where the Kurans reside." The man moved to do as he was bid, walking over to a Lamborghini that the association had given him.

Suzaku entered the car thinking, _Well well, Zero won't be able to let that little princess go now. I'll be there to reinforce it!_ He continues with such disturbing malevolent thoughts as the car made its way towards Yuuki Kuran and her seemingly peaceful life right now.

**At the Kuran Mansion:**

Yuuki was taking a test on the Algebra, something she loathed. _WHY? How did I get the answer? Did I just guess? Oh no! I lost my spot! AHHHHH! I'll bomb this test AGAIN!_ Yuuki's thoughts were reflected on her face. A hysterical Aido was now watching her as she worked on the test. Her face would darken with thought, brighten for a moment, then it would return to being clueless. It was so funny.

_I wonder whether she will bomb this test again? I bet she will, though. Looking at her face tells me that she probably didn't understand the concepts that I taught, _Aido thought. She may be a pureblood princess, but in truth, Yuuki was probably the worst student possible. Numbers and words were listened to, but since she has the memory of a fish, the thought processes and knowledge went flying out as soon as she started to learn.

"Idol- er... Aido, do I really have to do this?"

"For the last time Kurosu (Cross), you do!" Aido only used her former last name when he was really agitated and when Kaname wasn't there. Kaname didn't like to be reminded of the time that he was only looking at Yuuki and when she was painfully human.

"Fine! I'll do it, but I hope I get a decent mark!" Yuuki stared pointedly at her paper, but Aido shook his head.

"I won't lie with your results. Besides, you probably already know how you did. Your face was scrunched up and you were thinking and all that stuff."

"No I wasn't I was only ab-"

Aido interrupted her,"Trying to get me to get off topic and stall? No! You will be finishing this test and you will hand it in half an hour later. If it isn't finished, it sucks for you, 'cause I'm just gonna mark it anyways and you'll get no marks for those questions!"

As soon as Aido said something about not giving her marks, Yuuki hurried and looked down at her paper, trying to make sense of the terms, variables and numbers. **(A/N: Don't get me wrong, I LOVE math, I just have a fun time picturing Yuuki with math hmwk.)** Yuuki had no such luck of understanding the whole thing, however and soon, the half hour was up!

"Okay, you already spend a long time on this, okay? Hand it in! You can't always rely on me to teac-!" Aido stopped. He heard something. "Yuuki-sama, stay here! I'll go outside, I think I hear a car!"

"Is it oniisama?"

"No, stay inside, I'll take care of things. Be ready to leave the place if I don't come back. Your brother will come get you, wherever you go, just leave!" Aido's cerulean eyes were large with fear, but he was a loyal vampire and would give up his life for his "masters".

"Aido! What is happening?"

Aido only had time to utter one word before running towards the doors. "Hunters."

The way he said it, Yuuki could feel the menace rolling off him. Also, some fear was in the scent, but it was mainly threat, that she sensed. She nodded, but before she could do anything else, the front doors were flung open, and a hunter in a billowing cloak with silver hair and amethyst eyes walked in, his gun pointed at Aido.

* * *

**So, how was that?**

**For ZeKi fans, your idol is coming in and a bit of ZeKi will happen in the next chapter.**

**Do you want me to write faster?**

**Write some reviews!**

**Thx for all your support and for following me up until now.**

**See you later.**

**Anyways, I'm leaving for a christmas vacation soon, but in these last few days, I'll try to post more.**

**You can put me on alert if you want to be notified when I upload stuff!**

**KanamexYuuki fan here!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I'm sorry that I took so long... I was really carried away with my other story that people ACTUALLY REVIEWED!**

**Well, I was really happy for this story because JapanGirl0326 gave me a review! It's something like the first one in months! I'm writing this just for her 'cause of the fact that she said that she loved it and she was really anticipating it...**

***sigh* Aren't I nice? Well, this is the next chapter! I EXPECT SOME REVIEWS!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the idea and the OCs that show up.  
**

* * *

**At the Kuran mansion: **

Yuuki gasped as the door opened to reveal a depressed Zero. Zero had just gotten a text message saying that he BETTER finish the job. Now, Zero was filled with grief from the task that he had to finish. Zero had the tip of the Blood Rose (his gun) pointed at Aido, but his eyes were staring straight at Yuuki.

Those beautiful lilac eyes had turned hard and were the equivalent of amethysts. Yuuki recovered and decided to try to talk her way out or at least let Aido be free. She wasn't one that wished for others to suffer. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if Aido died from this. _Kaname-oniisama, where are you?_ she thought. On some occasions, she had gotten a few thoughts that she wanted to Kaname. Their minds were apparently linked, they just needed a lot more practice. _Please, come to us! NO! On second thought, go somewhere else and stay safe! _

Yuuki's mind was to kind to let her oniisama into any trouble of any kind. She was very protective of him. Finally, she looked up into those same eyes that had once tried to tell her that he loved her. Zero's eyes.

"Zero, please don't hurt Aido, he isn't even a pureblood. Besides, you vowed to only kill me, Aido is out of this!"

At this, Aido turned his head slightly to look at her, his eyes filled with gratitude. He had never known that Yuuki would protect him like that. Zero's eyes softened at the scene before him. Yuuki was yet again protecting someone that, in his mind, shouldn't be protected. Such as him. When he had been sucking her blood back in Cross Academy she would stand up for him. She would stand up for anyone, in fact.

As he remembered the happy times he had spent with Yuuki, he discovered that he really didn't want to kill her.

As Yuuki sensed the uncertainty in him, she smiled, sending a warm feeling down Zero, who had longed to see that beautiful face smile again. At that, Zero, turned from Yuuki and fixed a glare at Aido. "Don't try to do anything, 'kay?" he said, and Aido nodded his head dramatically as if afraid that Zero wasn't going to notice.

At that, Zero shoved his gun back into his coat. Aido swiftly made his way back beside Yuuki, still protecting her if it was needed.

Yuuki had an idea, she really didn't want to have her friend be an enemy. She decided to make up with him and ask to be friends again. She opened her mouth to speak, "Zero, would you like to have lunch with us? You must be tired." she smiled, and Zero couldn't resist. He nodded and she beamed, much like the old Yuuki that Zero remembered.

"Yuuki, would you take a picture with me first?" Zero asked, remembering the picture book that the Chairman gave him.

"Of course," Yuuki said with a surprised look on her face. The Zero that she remembered hated pictures, but here he was, asking for one. She was puzzled, but obliged anyways. She moved closer to him, getting Aido to hold the camera. As she got close, Zero's arm closed the distance between them and draped it across her shoulders, just as she used to do.

Yuuki smiled, remembering their old days as the guardians of the school.

Aido growled at the display and at Zero's arm, but a glare from Zero silenced him.

"Ah, okay, 3, 2, and 1! There, it looks good!" Zero quickly snatched away the camera and held it like it was the most precious thing ever. He looked at the picture, and his heart warmed at the sight. It was beautiful, with both of them smiling for once.

When Zero left, he would probably like the arm-across-shoulders thing even more.

Aido left the room to fix some human food for Yuuki, eying the hunter warily, afraid that he would strike down Yuuki or something.

**In the limo:**

Kaname panicked, he received the second part of Yuuki's message, the one where she was asking him to come back to them and on second thought to leave and go as far as possible. He wondered whether Yuuki was in some grave danger.

He knew that Yuuki wouldn't bother him if she was merely bored. He also knew that since Yuuki was so kind, she wouldn't want him to get hurt, so he suspected that something had gone wrong. _No, Yuuki, don't worry, I'm coming, please don't be hurt!_ he hurriedly told the driver to turn around, a feeling of dread coming into his heart. He knew that his love was still alive, but that was all. He decided not to message her through thoughts for fear that she would tell him not to or give him away.

While he had gone from the mansion 3hrs ago at 100km/hour, he was now going back at 300km/hr, pushing the wheels through his powers.

Kaname didn't care about his business, he just wanted his Yuuki to be back in his arms, safe and sound.

The driver of the limo was sitting there dumbfounded. The car had just turned 180 degrees and his passenger's eyes glowed blood red. Since the driver was a vampire, he knew what was happening, but seeing the scenery go around in a blur and his own car steering itself was quite shocking.

**Back at the Kuran mansion:**

Yuuki sighed, thinking it was nice that Zero was back with her. Aido was setting up the plates, when he stopped and looked up at the same moment as Zero. Both their senses were on alert and therefore they detected the object coming at them beforehand.

"No! Yuuki, run!" Zero was shouting, now. Trying to get his point across.

Before Yuuki could respond, however, the windows shattered and the door flew open with a great force for the second time that night.

In the doorway stood a thirty-year old man. His eyes were flaming with anger. In his hands were two swords that were vampire hunter weapons. Zero paled slightly and whispered a name, "Suzaku."

* * *

**So, peeps, how was that? It was a cliffy! Please, R&R!**

**Thanks for reading until this point!**

**I'll try to update ASAP! Sorry if I have any grammatical or spelling errors...**

**What did you think? You guys can PM me if you want!**

**Jaa ne,  
KanamexYuuki fan**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, It's K&Yfan signing in!**

**Anyways, sorry, I had a huge writer's block, but (hopefully) I've gotten over it! Well, here's the long awaited chapter!**

**By the way, thanks for everyone that's read it up until now, please, give me a review on how I can change it to be better or just give me encouragement! If I don't get any, it makes me feel unloved and I will probably quit... *sigh* Is it really that hard to get people to like your stories? Maybe it's just me *depressed*... Anyways, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: never had, never will *WAHHHH* *sniffle sniffle*  
**

**

* * *

**Suzaku took them completely by surprise. Yuuki's eyes contained surprise and her lustrous auburn hair billowed in the wind that Suzaku had brought inside the house.

"Hey! The house took a lot of money!" Aido said, but as he realized the situation, his pale skin paled considerably more, and his eyes widened. Suzaku's cloak had a way of billowing around him in a way that made it more threatening and them all unable to respond. This man was IN charge. He commanded attention. Suzaku's blond hair slightly moved in the breeze.

Zero was the first to respond. "Uh…Suzaku? What are you doing here?" his eyes had reverted back to hard amethysts and his smile had been replaced by a grim line.

"Zero, I'm surprised… Were you having fun here? With a _vampire_?" Suzaku emphasized the word vampire in an annoying drawl. You could feel the menace rolling off him. He didn't even bother with Zero's question.

Zero growled in response to the remark, but didn't move. He was afraid for Yuuki. He knew, deep in his heart that if Suzaku showed up, killing Yuuki would be a job well done. _I'll protect her. I'll make sure that she doesn't slip away from my fingers ever again. I'll run away with her if I can._ He snapped out of his thoughts as he sensed movement from Suzaku.

Suzaku's eyes moved towards Aidou, and his eyes gave them the impression that those dark eyes would see even their deepest darkest secrets. Poor Aidou knew, he knew that he stood much less of a chance of living with this new hunter than he ever had with Zero. Zero would at least listen to Yuuki, but in this person, one couldn't detect the smallest bit of warmth.

He was as cold as Aidou's ice made through his vampire powers. Then a thought struck him. _If one of us has to die, I would rather it be me. Kaname-sama would want her to live, more. I'll try to use ice to freeze this person and help Kurosu escape. _At that moment, he stood up straight and lifted his hand, creating ice from the tips of his fingers, the ice traveling towards Suzaku.

As soon as Aidou started using his powers, Suzaku lifted up his sword. His sword made it right into the middle of all the ice, shattering it, and raw power zipped through. Right to Aidou. Right to his heart.

Poor Aidou didn't even have a chance to respond. One moment, his ice was reaching towards the hunter, and the next, something came at him and pierced his heard, shock running through his body.

"NOOOOOOO!" Yuuki sobbed, dropping down to her knees. She had always thought of Aidou as a good mentor and a friend. Seeing him die was shocking. Tears filled her glistening eyes, making Zero sad.

"Gomen, Yuuki-sama, tell Kaname-sama that I wanted to protect you. Save yourself." With that, he swayed and his eyes grew fuzzy. He shut his eyes and they never opened again.

Aidou dropped down onto the floor, and he started to turn into little grains of sand, which in turn, disappeared into nothing. The particles of the being once named Aidou sprung apart, and into oblivion.

"WHY?" Yuuki's question hung in the air, making them uncomfortable, but Suzaku only smirked.

"So much about vampires being able to regenerate, hunh?" Suzaku said.

At that, Yuuki stood up, her eyes ablaze. "Don't. You. Dare make fun of Aidou." Her eyes were full of rage and sadness and hate, something that one would never expect to find in someone as sweet as her.

"Is that a threat I hear coming from our pretty little pureblood?" Suzaku mock bowed, his smile sending shivers down their backs. If anything, it made Yuuki madder. Zero watched as her eyes turned from their normal warm chocolaty brown to a burgundy and finally, blood red.

It was a deep bloody red that the colour of vampire eyes turned when sucking blood. Or when they were utilizing their powers. Right now, Yuuki seemed like she was concentrating. Her perfectly arched brows furrowed for a moment. Then, as she closed her eyes, two gashes appeared on her back, blood came out.

"What is it? Are you trying to tempt me with your blood? Pureblood-sama?" Suzaku looked towards her, licking his lips.

Zero's eyes were starting to turn the same blood red that Yuuki's eyes were. The scent of blood was too much. He used the most mental control he had to stop himself from going and sucking her dry. He wouldn't hurt Yuuki. Zero held his head in his arms and covered his eyes. He didn't want his Level E side to take over, anything but that. Back at Cross Academy, he had been resisting by drinking Yuuki's blood, but now he was able to take blood tablets, there was no need for her blood.

Yuuki, on the other hand, stood straight up, and more blood came out. As her glowing eyes reached their brightest, the blood was controlled, it moved on its own, defying gravity. As the hunters watched, appalled, her blood kept on reaching up. The tendrils finally reached to a stop and connected, now, behind her, were a pair of wings, just like butterfly wings. **(A/N: I took this from chapter 68, it's not my idea… though I direly wish that it was…*sobs* so beautiful…)**

"Hm… well, isn't that a bit too dramatic? For a weakling like you, I'm surprised that you could pull something like that off. I was pretty sure that it was your first time using your powers." Suzaku smirked, making Zero growl. Yuuki, on the other hand, concentrated on her revenge for Aidou. She knew that she could only keep on going if things such as revenge and anger helped her.

As Yuuki's eyes glowed yet again, tension built up in the house, it was like a mini earthquake. Seeing this, and knowing when to stop teasing a pureblood, Suzaku's eyes grew harder than before. They were little gems in the night. Suddenly, as Yuuki seemed just about ready to unleash whatever she was doing on Suzaku, his eyes lit up. They glowed. They became red. Blood red. The red of a vampire's eyes.

As his eyes turned red, he moved his hands, and in that instant, Zero lost control. Zero moved his arms and his eyes grew dull, as if being controlled. His head lolled to the front, yet his eyes were still open and his body was still upright. Suzaku had no trouble controlling Zero. Zero was already a skilled hunter, his body, mind, and soul were already set on killing vampires, Suzaku just needed a small push to get what he wanted.

Zero lifted his arm up, more like a puppet than a living being. Then, the little consciousness that Zero still had evaporated, his eyes turned completely dull and all sense left him. He pulled the trigger.

**So, guys, how was that? Was it good enough? If so, PRESS THE BUTTON!**

**REVIEW! Pretty pretty please with TWO cherries on top?**

**Again, thanks for you all that reviewed and added me as a favourite!**

**I really appreciate it, I just got over my writer's block, so you can expect to hear from me soon **

**PRESS THE BUTTON!**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, It's K&Yfan signing in!**

**I'm back! Sorry! I'm a day late… Anyways, I'm really grateful to all of you that reviewed and/or made me a favourite author and/or this a favourite story! I'm really happy and guess what? *****drum roll***** I'll continue with my story! I hope that made you happy! Last week, I was seriously thinking about abandoning this story, but now, I'll continue! Reviews don't hurt! Please, R&R!**

**Disclaimer: never had, never will *WAHHHH* *sniffle sniffle***

The car screeched to a halt as Kaname exited, leaving the petrified driver alone. Kaname had been driving fast. Really fast. Fast enough to make the land they passed a blur and the road on which they had been driving on had gotten quite a few black marks from the wheels.

Kaname rushed towards the mansion, and as he did, the smell of blood assaulted his nose, urging him faster. The mansion was also in a beat-up state, and wasn't something that would calm his nerves. _Please_, he thought, _don't let Yuuki be hurt._

Then it hit him. It was Kuran blood, moreover, it was Yuuki's blood, the kind that he had tasted so many times. Rage filled Kaname. His eyes started to turn colour, but he still kept his calm demeanor. Then he was hit with a smell. The smell of Aidou's blood. His most trusted friend had been killed, Kaname could tell. He rushed tenfold the pace that he had been going at, hoping to save Yuuki.

The doors of the mansion burst open the third time that day and Kaname entered. Just in time to see a bullet plunge itself into Yuuki's chest. Yuuki screamed and fell to the floor, making Kaname angry and he was prepared to do whatever needed to save her and take revenge. "NOOOOOOO! YUUKI!"

"Kaname-niisama. Is it you?" Yuuki's voice cut through the anger and Kaname snapped to his senses. He rushed over by her side an eye on the one that had fired the gun. Zero.

All at once, anger was in him and he said, "Zero, how?" Distaste was emanating from him. "How could you and how DARE you!"

"No." Again, Yuuki's voice brought him back.

"Why?" It was a simple question, but it brought tears to Yuuki's beautiful eyes.

"He wasn't the one. He didn't want to. Please, don't hurt Zero!" Yuuki convulsed with pain. Talking was painful, but seeing her like this only made Kaname madder.

At that, Kaname looked around and saw, the one that was behind everything: Suzaku.

"My lord, how are you? It doesn't seem like your sister is doing so well." Suzaku smirked. Suddenly, Zero collapsed, seemingly free from his hold and he slowly gained consciousness.

"You!" Zero said, "You were a vampire? How did you make it into the association?"

"That I am, my dear boy. But you got something wrong. Not JUST a vampire, a pureblood."

"I knew as much, Suzaku Wakeshima: the pureblood that had been banished. You had been making too many servants, and they had killed too many. That ripped you of the title of vampire and I was the one that did it." Kaname said.

"So you did know. It's karma. You had ripped me of my title and had harshly banished my family, as well. They couldn't survive and they all died. I'm just returning the favour with your dear sister." Suzaku laughed. "You know, she was weak for a pureblood."

Kaname looked coldly to the other pureblood. "Don't insult her! Now, I'm done talking and you may rot in a grave, with your family!" With that, Kaname's eyes turned the blood red of a vampires and Suzaku got blasted into tiny pieces before he had the ability to attack. Soon, the pieces turned into the dust that vampires turn into. Suzaku should have died like a pureblood, but being stripped of his title had stopped that from happening.

It was said that a pureblood's death was something that you needed to be able to reincarnate. Now, Suzaku wouldn't even be in this world anymore.

"Yuuki, sorry." Zero was by her side, holding her hand. Kaname looked away, seeing them together like this, he knew that there was love between the two, even if it was only a tiny bit. After all, they had lived like siblings for four years. "I was being controlled, I wouldn't have done it if I could. My self control just wasn't enough."

Yuuki smiled, seemingly lighting up the room. "Zero, don't blame yourself I know that you didn't want to. Now, go and live a long life, okay? For me? Don't fall to a Level E."

Zero nodded but as her words sank in, he despaired but he walked off, knowing that the purebloods had things to say to each other. As he walked off, Kaname gratefully nodded to him, but Zero knew that the pureblood king still had feelings of anger and hatred since truly, the one that had been touching the gun had been Zero.

"Onii-sama." Kaname immediately turned his attention to Yuuki. He moved her over to the sofa, making her more comfortable.

"Yuuki." Kaname said. "Please, don't leave. Drink my blood, it'll save you."

"Nii-sama, it's too late. I won't be able… to last… sorry. Drink my blood, I need to talk to you." Kaname could see the blue and purple sparks that were already rising from the wound from her chest. He knew that she wouldn't last for probably more than five minutes, but he refused to believe that.

"No, Yuuki, it'll only shorten your life. I can't do it."

"Please, for me." With that, Kaname dipped his head to her neck, taking her scent, though it was mingled with her blood. As he pushed away the hair covering her neck, he absentmindedly cradled her head. He sank his teeth into her neck, tasting the sweet liquid.

**So, guys, how was that? Was it good enough? If so, PRESS THE BUTTON!**

**REVIEW! Pretty pretty please with THREE cherries on top?**

**Give me your opinion, should she die and be revived, or should she die permanently?**

**If you want to know more about the times I will update, look on my profile, that'll be my goal!**

**PRESS THE BUTTON!**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, It's K&Yfan signing in!**

**I'm back again! How was the last chapter? Well, I have a few words of thanks to give out! Thanks to all that reviewed (even if you're anonymous, you're loved!), thanks for all that added it as a favourite, thanks for all that put me as favourite author and thanks for reading my story! Please, review this chapter because reviews are like chocolate to a girl, you can never have enough!**

**Oh yeah, thank you, ****JapanGirl0326****, you gave me great constructive criticism there :)**

**Disclaimer: never had, never will *WAHHHH* *sniffle sniffle*

* * *

**

As Kaname drank in Yuuki's blood, he closed his eyes and he was brought to a world before Suzaku. He was in the mansion that had been slightly beat-up. All was as it was hours before, when all that could be sensed was peace and love.

"Kaname-oniisama, come." Kaname turned around and saw Yuuki, she was in her pureblood form and she didn't have any wounds. She was as healthy as she had been before. As soon as she was in his sight, Kaname hurried over and pulled her into an embrace.

"Yuuki! You're safe! I-I thought…" As soon as Kaname saw Yuuki, he thought that what he had just seen was just a bad dream and that Yuuki was still safe. He certainly hoped it was.

"No, nii-sama, it's just me communicating through my blood. Here, I can make a second in the real world last for a much longer time, but it's true, I am dying."

"No! Of course not! I won't let you die! You can't!" Kaname was frantic.

"Onii-sama, you know that not even you or I, purebloods of the highest order can change life and death. It was fate. No matter what, we would have faced the same result. This was all in a dream,"

"Why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have left for work," Kaname's words were bitter, he would have done anything in the world to prevent Yuuki's death even though he knew. In history, there had been vampires with the ability to foretell the future, but if they ever told anyone or acted against it, The future would be warped and things would be worse.

"I can't. You know yourself! It would have made things worse. I was worried that I would drag you into it, too."

"Oh Yuuki." Kaname buried his head into her hair, taking in her sweet scent and enjoying her body against his while he could. Though he refused to acknowledge it, deep down he knew that Yuuki was beyond help.

"Kaname-oniisama, I have some important things to tell you. Listen, I want you to find another and love her. Purebloods can live a long time, if you don't find someone else, it will be really hard on you to live without love. Also, since I had known of my death for a short while, I had written up a will. I had several copies. One was with Aidou, b-bu-but he didn't make it," At this, Yuuki's eyes glistened with tears.

She continued, "I also sent copies to Ruka-sempai and Kain-sempai. Um… I'm pretty sure, but there was another copy… it's either with the Chairman or with Shiki and Rima. It's because I changed my mind several times…"

Kaname chuckled, this was just the thing that Yuuki would say. She is such a forgetful person and a klutz, too. "Oh Yuuki, you should have kept a copy for yourself!"

"Hm… Oh yeah, I should have!" Yuuki gave had an ashamed look on. "But then, on the good side, I DO have something that you can just get from the mansion!"

"What is it?" the mysteriousness of the whole situation had piqued Kaname's interest.

"Well, it's a locket, but you'll only be able to find it through the will."

"Why? Can't you just tell me?"

"Hehe, well, I WOULD, but the problem, is I…um… kind of forgot…" Yuuki looked at the floor.

"It's okay, Yuuki, it doesn't matter, I guess I'll just have to find out for myself!" Yuuki nodded, relieved that he hadn't been disappointed at her or anything.

Some silence stretched out between them as they sat companionably together. Finally, Yuuki broke it by saying, "Kaname-niisama, please don't be mad at Zero. He didn't mean to do it. Besides, you already avenged me by killing Suzaku."

Anger once again boiled in Kaname's eyes as he thought of a certain vampire hunter. He knew that Zero had walked off to leave them alone, and that he hadn't willingly shot Yuuki, but Kaname couldn't get over the fact that it was indeed Zero that shot the gun and how he was a vampire hunter. Also, he was mad at how Zero never visited Yuuki even though Yuuki had missed him so dearly. Kaname knew that Yuuki missed Zero. That much was just too obvious to overlook.

Yuuki looked up into Kaname's eyes, trying to see his answer. "Don't worry, Yuuki. He'll be fine. After, he was like a brother to you those years, right? Besides, he didn't want to." What Kaname left out was that even though he wouldn't physically hurt Zero, there would be several confrontations between them, and if Zero let loose some bullets, it wasn't his fault if Zero got hurt. After all, it was self-defense.

Yuuki was satisfied, though, at the answer that she got and moved onto the next thing on her mind. "Kaname, could you please tell my father that I was happy in the last year and that I'll miss him? It's too bad that I can't say goodbye to him. It must be horrible to have a daughter pass away faster than the parent."

Kaname's eyes softened at her words. He knew how much she loved her foster father. "Of course, I would do anything and everything for you."

Yuuki blushed but she knew that her time was up. "Kaname, the last is I have to say goodbye to you. I wanted to tell you. I loved you with all my heart and I really don't want to go, but I'm sure that we'll meet again sooner or later." With that, she started to fade and Kaname's vision blurred and went black.

Kaname had been jolted back to the real world. His elongated canines still buried in Yuuki's neck, he removed his head. Yuuki had previously been stroking his hair, but now she looked into his eyes and smiled. "Goodbye, Kaname." Suddenly the blue sparkles that had been coming out of her stopped flowing and her whole body became as hard as glass, as clear as glass, too. Tears sprang out of Kaname's eyes for probably the first time. He was losing his one true love.

Finally, the glass like substance burst into a million pieces and faded away, leaving only the blood soaked clothes that Yuuki had previously been wearing. Even though Kaname knew that Yuuki wasn't with him anymore physically, he held onto her clothes like it was his life.

"Yuuki, I love you too."

* * *

**Wasn't that heartwarming and sad? Was it good enough? If so, PRESS THE BUTTON!**

**REVIEW! Pretty pretty please with FOUR cherries on top?**

**If you want to know more about the times I will update, look on my profile, that'll be my goal!**

**PRESS THE BUTTON!**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
